


Der Teufel und sein Sohn

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Translation, Valentine is a dick, dieser falke macht mich fertig, jace is an abuse survivor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: „Bist du mutig?”, fragt der Teufel, der Geruch von frisch gekochten Spaghetti liegt in der Luft. Der Engel richtet sich auf, mit nassen Haaren und müden Muskeln. “Nein”, sagt er. „Aber ich bin am Leben.”





	Der Teufel und sein Sohn

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The devil and his son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632147) by [Quecksilver_Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes). 



„Bist du mutig?”, fragt der Teufel, der Geruch von frisch gekochten Spaghetti liegt in der Luft. Der Engel richtet sich auf, mit nassen Haaren und müden Muskeln. “Nein”, sagt er. „Aber ich bin am Leben.”

„Weil ich dir beigebracht habe, wie. Ich habe dich stark gemacht, habe dich perfekt gemacht.” Der Teufel berührt Runen, berührt Magie, berührt Knochen und der Engel wünschte, er hätte Flügel, um sie ganz fest um sich zu schließen, wünschte, er hätte seinen Geruchssinn in dem Feuer verloren, dem Feuer, das nicht wirklich war, bloß ein Test. Kann der besudelte Engel noch fliegen?

“Du hast mich krank gemacht”, sagt der Engel und denkt an blondes Haar, rot getränkt, denkt an einen Falken und ein Kind, denkt an einen Namen, der widerwärtig schmeckt in seinem Mund, und falsch. Emotionen beeinträchtigen dein Urteilsvermögen. Du magst sie, oder? Liebst sie sogar. Ich frage mich, was mit denen geschieht, die du liebst. Sieh dir bloß an, was du mit dieser jämmerlichen Entschuldigung von einem Parabatai gemacht hast, er ist nicht einmal stark genug, nicht von einem Dämon besessen zu werden. Denkst du, das ist passiert, weil sie einen Engel gebunden haben, an etwas so Perverses, so unglaublich Falsches?

“Ich habe dich immer beschützt. Bin ich nicht vor den Pfeil gesprungen, als deine Mutter versucht hat, dich zu töten?” Der Teufel hört auf, zu lächeln. Er sieht besorgt aus und sanft, gar nicht wie das Monster, das der Engel einmal kannte, ist er überhaupt ein Monster, ist er überhaupt der Teufel? Wie kann er es sein, ein Teufel kann sich keine Sorgen machen, kann sich um nichts als sich selbst kümmern, er ist ein Dämon. Dämonen haben kein Mitgefühl. Es riecht nach Spaghetti.

“Antworte mir.” Die Stimme des Teufels ist sanft und beruhigend und, oh, er klingt wie sie. „Mein Sohn, du musst keine Angst vor mir haben.“ Der Engel schweigt, der Gestank von Spaghetti in seiner Nase, seine Haare nass und zerzaust. Doch, denkt er. Das ist nicht richtig, das ist nicht wahr, vertrau dem Teufel nicht, er war einst ein Engel, er weiß noch, wie man singt, er erinnert sich an die Zeit, in der er Flügel hatte, sieht immer noch aus, als könne der Himmel ihn zurücknehmen, doch er ist befleckt und pervers und falsch und da ist das Geräusch einer Seraphklinge, die durch Fleisch und Knochen gleitet, in den Ohren des Engels, und das erstickte Schluchzen eines Mädchens und die herzzerreißenden Schreie eines Vampirs und das ist nicht richtig. 

All jene, die von Dämonen befleckt wurden, sind gefährlich, man kann ihnen nicht vertrauen und das ist ein Fakt, das ist wahr, es muss wahr sein, denn das ist dein Leben, töte die Dämonen, töte die Monster, dreh dich nicht um, sieh nicht zurück, du kannst das, du bist der Beste, den wir haben, hinterfrag uns nicht. Sie sind durchtrieben, sie lügen, sie töten. 

Aber da ist ein Mann, der den Engel berührt, an den er gebunden ist, da ist ein Junge, krank mit Dämonenblut, der das Mädchen tröstet, das so sehr wie der Teufel klingt, manchmal, und da ist ein Wesen, das nicht lügen kann, im Bett seiner Schwester, bringt sie zum Strahlen, bringt sie dazu, ihre Flügel zu riskieren. 

All jene, die von Dämonen befleckt wurden, sind gefährlich, aber nicht alle sind es.

Man kann ihnen nicht vertrauen, aber das stimmt nicht immer.

Das ist ein Fakt, und es ist keiner.

Das ist wahr und es ist falsch.

Es muss wahr sein, immer, außer wenn es nicht wahr ist, wenn er vor einem Mädchen mit vernarbtem Hals davonläuft und es ist nicht seine Schwester, die ihn rettet, sondern der Anführer des Mädchens, der Alpha, in dessen Venen Dämonenblut brennt, wenn er Blut bekommt von denen, die es brauchen, um zu leben, wenn der Engel, an den er gebunden ist, offen ist und verletzlich, mit diesem Mann, der ihn berührt.

Denn das ist sein Leben, Blut in seinen Haaren, Schmerz in seinen Lungen, Entschuldigungen und Todeswünsche auf seinen Lippen wie ein Gebet, immer fliehend, seinen Wert beweisen wollend.

Töte die Dämonen.

Töte die Monster, und nur sie, lass dich nicht verwirren von dem Teufel, er lügt.

Dreh dich nicht um, sieh nicht zurück, außer wenn deine Schwester weint für den Mann, der nicht lügen kann, nicht lügen wird, niemals, außer wenn der, der Blut braucht, auf geweihtem Boden steht und den Unschuldigen, das Opfer, sicher in den Armen hält, wenn er fragt: „Was soll ich tun?“ Schau auf deine Hände und das Blut, das an ihnen klebt, schau in den Spiegel, versuch, deine Haare zu sehen, durch all das Rot, all das Chaos, durch all die Liebe, die zerstört, außer wenn sie es nicht tut.

Du kannst das, außer wenn du es nicht kannst, wenn du eine junge Frau zurücklässt und dann ist sie tot und es ist deine Schuld und ihre Art ist wütend und blutdurstig, du kannst das alles bis du ihnen dein Leben anbietest, weil sie Recht haben.

Du bist der Beste, den wir haben, bis du nicht mehr funktionierst, bis wir das Gesetz missachten, bis du etwas tust, was du niemals hättest tun sollen, bis du das Leben eines Mannes verschonst, bis du uns keine Loyalität schwören kannst, bis du die Wahrheit sagst, bis du brichst.

Hinterfrag uns nicht, bis du es tust und herausfindest, dass dieser Ort nicht sicher ist, dass dieser Ort kein Zuhause ist für dich. 

Sie sind durchtrieben, außer wenn sie es nicht sind.

Sie lügen, um ihre Art zu retten, ihre Familie zu retten, lügen durch zusammengebissene Zähne und um eine genetische Veranlagung, lügen für die, die sie lieben, lügen, selbst wenn sie brennen, ohne die Sonne wieder gesehen zu haben, lügen, damit sie nichts so Heiliges, so Himmlisches anfassen müssen wie deine Waffen, sie lügen, damit andere nicht befragt werden, sie lügen, weil sie es nicht überleben, eure Grabstätten zu betreten.

Sie töten, doch du tust das auch, sie töten und sie haben Rechte, sie sind würdig, sie verdienen einen gerechten Prozess und nicht eine Klinge durchs Herz. 

Der Engel halt nicht inne in seinen Gedanken, starrt in den Spiegel, schrubbt seine Hände, denn das ist nur ein Reflex, er ist nicht hier, der Teufel geht nicht in die Kirche, seine Haare sind nicht braun verkrustet, es ist nur seine Fantasie, die Dinge sieht, die nicht hier sind, er ist sauber, ist allein, er ist nicht nass.

Die Haarfarbe ist schwer in seinen Händen, der Gestank des Blondierungsmittels brennt in seiner Nase. 

“Du musst es vorher heller machen”, hat seine Schwester gesagt, ein trauriges Lächeln auf perfekten roten Lippen. „Nur ein kleines bisschen.“ (Er fragt, ob sie in Ordnung ist und sie nickt und verprügelt ihren Trainingspartner.)   
Also macht er es heller, macht es heller, um das Blut herauszuwaschen, um etwas zu sehen, das der Teufel niemals berührt hat. Er macht es heller, nur damit er in einen Spiegel sehen kann und etwas sieht, das ihm gehört.

Hier sind all die Dinge, die wirklich ihm gehören:

• Der Engel, an den er gebunden ist  
• Die Schwester, mit der er trainiert hat  
• Den Namen, den er sich selbst ausgesucht hat

Namen sind wichtig, sind angeboren, gehören denen, die existieren, denen, die leben. Sein Name gehört dem Teufel, der jede Silbe nimmt und wieder ausspuckt, sie verdreht, bis man sie nicht mehr erkennt, ihn vollständig verschluckt. Aber dieser, der, den er ausgesucht hat, den Namen, den er ins Grab mitnehmen wird, dieser Name ist nicht für den Teufel.

Aber er hat ihn dennoch gestohlen. Der Teufel hat den Namen genommen, hat ihn ausgelöscht. „Das bist nicht du, schneid mich nicht ab, ich bin immer noch ein Teil von dir.“

Er nimmt die Schwester an sich, nimmt den Engel im selben Atemzug, schickt einen Dämon auf geweihte Erde, eine Ablenkung, nur ein Trick, schickt ihn, um ein Schwert zu stehlen und der Dämon dringt in sie, wie ein Liebhaber, wie ein Atemzug. 

Der Engel, an den er gebunden ist, tötet die Mutter, die versucht hat, ihn zu erschießen, reißt ein Loch in ihre Brust und er tröstet das Mädchen, dessen Freund die Sonne nie mehr sehen wird, tröstet das Mädchen, das klingt wie der Teufel, manchmal, wie ein Tiefseefisch, der seine Beute mit einem Licht anlockt. Sie hat das Licht geerbt und er betet, dass sie die Zähne des Teufels nicht besitzt.

Die Schwester greift an, höhnisch und spottend, hört nicht auf, bis ein Loch in ihrer Schulter klafft, bis sie nicht mehr Hülle genug ist für den Dämon, die Ablenkung. 

Hier ist eine Liste der Dinge, die der Teufel nicht genommen, nicht befleckt hat:

• 

Sein Haar ist weiß. Wie Schnee.

Wie trauern. 

Wie neben einer Leiche stehen, die unter einem seidenen Laken liegt, wie zuzuhören, als die Seinen die Namen derer sagen, die gefallen sind, die gegangen sind, wie das Mädchen, das wie der Teufel spricht, an sich pressen und den Namen einer Frau sagen, die versucht hat, ihn zu töten.

Wie einen ganz anderen Namen sagen wollen, wie seine eigenen Runen durch das Laken sehen, wie für sich selbst weinen, wie ausgeschlagene Zähne, wie Gefühle verloren in einem Meer aus Leugnen und Schuld, wie einen Falken sehen, dessen Hals gebrochen ist von der Hand des Teufel.

Wie um einen Vogel zu weinen, der all die richtigen Stellen kannte und all die richtigen Geräusche, um ihn glauben zu lassen, dass es vielleicht, irgendwo, Flügel gibt für ihn, wie ein Vogel, der ihn angurrt, der ihm vertraut und seinen Muskeln, und dem Blut auf seinen Händen.

 

Er fährt sich mit den Händen durch die Haare, zitternd und schwer atmend, sein Atem beschlägt den kleinen Spiegel. 

„Das ist nicht, wer du bist“, sagt der Teufel als der Engel die Farbe mischt, als er sie vorsichtig in das unbefleckte, reine Weiß streicht. „Du kannst nichts sein, das du nicht bist.“   
“Ich bin am Leben”, sagt der Engel, als er in den Spiegel starrt, auf das Weiß, das sich langsam färbt. „Und das gehört mir.“

 

Der nächste Dämon, den Jace tötet, stirbt in einem Wirbelwind aus Zartrosa. 

„Bist du mutig?“, fragt der Teufel. „Nein. Ich bin am Leben“, sagt der Engel, rosa Haar trocken und ohne Blutflecken. „Und manchmal sind diese beiden Dinge dasselbe."

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weigere mich, die Bezeichnungen zu übersetzen   
> Ein warlock ist kein Hexenmeister, bäh


End file.
